Hong Kong Crisis
China |side2= Global Liberation Army |goal1 = *Destroy the Convention Center and its attached parking structures to stop the terrorist threat. *Destroy the Toxin Tractor facility |goal2 = Destroy all remaining Chinese forces |commanders1= Chinese General |commanders2= Unknown GLA General |forces1= Chinese Strike Force * s * s *Battlemaster tanks * s * s * s *Artillery barrages |forces2= Local GLA terror cell *Toxin tractors |casual1= Severe. Most fell victim to the Tsing Ma bridge explosion |casual2= GLA presence annihilated }} Hong Kong Crisis is the second mission in the Chinese campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is an operation to root out GLA forces present in the city of Hong Kong. Background After the GLA nuclear attack on Beijing, China devoted the bulk of its resources to tracking down and eliminating other GLA cells in the country. Chinese intelligence discovered that the GLA had a major presence in the commercial center of Hong Kong and had taken over the Convention Center area as their main base. The Hong Kong authorities have tried everything from negotiation to full use of their arsenal. The best result they can gain is the containment of the GLA to the area around the convention center. Key Units/Buildings * Tank hunter * Gatling tank * Battlemaster tank Crossing The Bridge Initially, an armored battalion was sent across the Tsing Ma Bridge into Hong Kong to put a swift end to the crisis. A GLA patrol boat was seen speeding away from the bridge. While the battalion was crossing the span an explosion tore through the bridge, sending it and most of the Chinese troops on it into the sea. The only survivors were two Dozers, a Battlemaster and a few Red Guards and Tank Hunters. Cleansing the city Regrouping Quickly, the Chinese survivors regrouped at a sports field near the destroyed Tsing Ma bridge and started to work on constructing a base. Support was given in the form of a railway station near the base capable of transporting infantry to the fight. Doing a bit of searching, the PLA was also contacted by a ferry driver who offered his aid in taking PLA forces to the convention center. The base soon came under assault by Terrorists, car bombs and Technicals, along with GLA Toxin Tractors from the north. However, PLA command had given the Chinese forces control over an artillery battery nearby, giving the PLA forces the ability to attack from a distance without jeopordizing their own forces (especially infantry). Taking out the toxin factories Focusing on the Toxin Tractor factory, the commander kept his infantry back while he sent his tanks in to deal with the problem. Finishing off, or take over the Arms Dealer producing the tractors, as well as the chemical plant and Toxin bunker that was looted to fulfill GLA's toxin desire, Fearing more toxin leaks, its then decided that cooperation the hospital across the rail track should be established first. Once all pawn was set, the commander focused on finishing off the forces at the convention center, sending some infantry to capture nearby Oil Derricks. Destroying the Convention Center Regrouping near the large hotel across from the center, the PLA commander advanced on the parking garages first, eliminating the GLA car bombs. Forces on the ferry moved in from the rear, striking at a GLA supply stash and cutting off funding. Seeing no other way to root out the GLA in Hong Kong without damaging the Convention Center, all Chinese forces converged on the main convention center, destroying it and trapping whatever GLA enemies were inside. Aftermath Taking back the monetary center that was Hong Kong, the PLA had also denied the GLA an important staging area off the coast of the mainland. However this was at the cost of destroying one of the city's most recognisable buildings and heavy casualties. Controversy The fact that Chinese forces destroy a prominent Hong Kong building in this mission was one of the decisive arguments in banning Generals in China. Trivia *In real life, China no longer use steam trains for transportation. Diesel trains are used instead. (The train in the mission would most likely be a representation of Hong Kong's MTR subway system.) *In a real war, the ferry owner would not have had the choice to offer his services as the army would seize the boat. But here, he would say that his business was disturbed by GLA. *In reality, the whole force would be transported via water from mainland China or Sek Kong airfield south of Hong Kong International Airport. *Unlike the game, Hong Kong does not have the Tsing Ma Bridge connecting Hong Kong island with the rest of Hong Kong. A tunnel is used to connect the two parts of Hong Kong. *The Hong Kong Convention Center does not have any Car Parks installed. They were separated. *There is no pharmaceutical factory in Hong Kong. Strategies It is possible to achieve 'zero casualty' in this mission. *Destruction of the Arms Dealer producing Toxin Tractors is optional. For fastest finishing time, skip it. The ferry can load 3 vehicles at a time. Transport 2 batches - a total of 6 Gatling Tanks and they will be unstoppable in the GLA base. *If player's main force stays put, Toxin Tractor cutscene will not be triggered, saving the hassle and time. *To amass money early on, build 2 supply centers, one near the stash and another close to the shore, assign 2 trucks for each. A UN supply crate near the stash also helps. *Gattling rounds are generally ineffective against buildings, but a horde of 6 spitting bullets at full rate will do reasonable damage. Even when no enemy is around, order tank formation to attack a building to keep the gun in high speed. Use micromanagement to destroy car bombs and terrorists on sight. *Artillery barrage can be ordered to accelerate the destruction of the convention center. Gallery C M2 Briefing.jpg|Briefing C M2 1.jpg|China armored battalion move across the Tsing Ma Bridge into Hong Kong C M2 2.jpg| Unknown to them, a bomb was planted underneath. C M2 3.jpg|Tsing Ma Bridge explosion sending it and most of the Chinese troops on it into the sea C M2 4.jpg|The Convention Center C M2 5.jpg|Chinese survivors regrouped at a sports field near the destroyed Tsing Ma bridge and started to work on constructing a base C M2 6.jpg|Ferry driver offered his aid in taking PLA forces to the convention center C M2 7.jpg|Red Guard reinforcement transport to Hong Kong by train C M2 8.jpg|PLA use Artillery barrages to attack GLA C M2 9.jpg|Toxin Tractor factory C M2 10.jpg|Chinese force destroy Toxin Tractor factory and capture Tech Oil Refinery C M2 11.jpg|They also capture the hospital C M2 12.jpg|PLA strike force attack GLA main base C M2 13.jpg|... and destroy Convention Center C M2 Victory.jpg|Victory screen Category:Generals 1 Chinese Missions